Permafrost
by airwolf addict
Summary: Story 3. Hawke and Caitlin's delivery of a package for Michael takes some unexpected twists and turns and have long lasting consequences no one could have imagined...


String was laying under the nose of the Stearman struggling to get the old plane ready for the next day's film shoot, when Caitlin O'Shaunessy walked over. "That's the problem with those old Stearmans," she said. "First, you drop a bolt, then you have to be a contortionist to get it." Startled by the oddly familiar voice he looked up, blinded by the sunlight and dropped the bolt. He reached awkwardly for it, until she picked it up and handed it back to him. He fiddled with it for another moment before it fell again. Caitlin reached down to pick it up. "You know, you could just wear that around your neck."

"Caitlin," he said as he scrambled up to greet her, "Deputy Caitlin."

"Well I know that," she teased."

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, I just looked up the first three hundred S Hawke's in the phone book." She changed the subject. "Where do you keep it?"

"Keep what?''

"You know that big black battleship with the rotors."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"Oh, I see you don't want to talk about it,"she returned disappointed.

"There's nothing to talk about."

String sat up in his chair and remembered the first time he'd seen Caitlin sine he's rescued her for a corrupt sheriff in Pope County, Texas. He and Dom had made a game of not telling her about Airwolf, but eventually they'd had no choice. He and Dom had been performing a stunt, but the stunt coordinators put the balsa wood on the wrong side of the barn roof, and their crash stunt was more like the real thing.

Marella had told them that Michael was being held prisoner in East Germany and Airwolf was his only hope. Dom wasn't even up to being engineer, so Cait had come along to help, and he'd still had to fly with a broken arm- not ideal, but necessary.

Dom and Saint John had the business under control so String went back to his daydreaming.

He remembered their first kiss- no- he shook himself back into reality. It was only a scene for the movie.

The most recent occurrence with Caitlin had almost gotten her killed in Libya, just like Gabrielle. He was getting too close. Everyone he loved, he lost. Dom and Saint John were the only two living and he'd lost Saint John for sixteen years. He didn't want to ever have to loose someone like that again; he'd been through that too many times.

"String," Dominic Santini, owner of Santini Air and father to the Hawke brothers after their parents' death, called. "Let's go, those stunts don't fly themselves you know."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed gathering himself and followed Dom to the Jet Ranger.

* * *

After the stunt, they went to have dinner at the cabin. They all enjoyed a delicious dinner before settling around the fireplace to talk companionably. When String came over to join them, the only seat left was right next to Caitlin. Instead, he chose to take his cello and sit outside on a tree stump playing it. Darkness set in quickly and soon he was alone in the dark. Caitlin walked outside to join him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Caitlin looked at him skeptically. "You know, normally, just Dom and I don't bother you," she commented. "What gives Hawke? I know you haven't been playing this whole time, it's too dark."

"Nothing is wrong," he repeated.

"You sure?" Caitlin questioned suspiciously. "You've hardly said a word to me all day."

"I'm sure." He took his cello and went back inside.

The next morning, String went to Michael's office to discuss the next mission with him. Caitlin and Dom would catch up to them in a few minutes. Wearily, String collapsed into one of Michael's plush chairs to wait. He hadn't slept well the last few nights; in fact, he'd had nightmares from back when he'd been in the boating accident that killed his parents all the way up to his most recent experience. The funny thing was very few of them had anything to do with Vietnam, which was usually his biggest source of nightmares. _Strange, _he thought.

On the way to Michael's office, Caitlin sat next to Dom who was driving. "Have you notice String acting kind of weird lately?" Caitlin queried.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday he hardly said a word to me. Actually he hasn't said much to me since I left the hospital. Did I do something to make him mad?"

"No, I don't think so, unless…." his voice trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing," Dom replied.

"No, what were you going to say?"she asked.

"I've told you before. You know how he gets when he looses somebody."

"But he hasn't lost anybody recently, has he?"

"No, not exactly," Dom replied, " but he sure thought he was going to loose you, just like he did Gabrielle."

The red, white, and blue jeep pulled into the parking lot and Caitlin and Dom started making their way to Michael's office.

Michael explained the mission. It sounded relatively easy compared with what they'd had to deal with lately. After all, all they had to do was pick up a package and deliver it back to FIRM headquarters as soon as possible.

Dom tried to back out. "You know, I don't think you'll even need me." he commented. "Besides, he tossed out,"somebody has to stay and help Saint John at the hangar.

Hawke's eye narrowed suspiciously. He figured Dom and Caitlin must have talked on the way over, because he knew exactly what Dom was trying to do - play matchmaker. "Yeah, your right. This one sounds so easy, I think I can handle it myself and that way Caitlin can stay and help you guys out at the hangar."

"Well I wouldn't want you to have to go alone,"Dom backpedaled.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

String was clear of the Lair and flying over the rough terrain when he heard a muffled sound coming from the back. Sighing, he knew immediately what it was.

"Come on out, Cait." he told her. "I'm assuming Dom sent you."

"Yeah," she replied scrambling out and trying to hide the embarassed flush that darkened her cheeks. "Something like that."

They flew most of the way in silence. "String," Caitlin began at long last, "I'm sorry about the whole deal with Libya, but I just want to forget it, pretend it didn't happen."

"Yeah, that would be nice," he retorted," but I have a feeling I won't be able to forget it for a long time."

The silence stretching awkwardly between them, they arrived on schedule to pick up the package for Michael.

"All is well so far," Caitlin said, her cheer a little forced.

"Yeah, a little too well."

Five minutes out from their pick up point, Airwolf's electronics went haywire. She began a steep climb.

"Cait, get control back." String snapped.

Caitlin fiddled with the controls in the back for a few minutes. He didn't really care what she did, as long as it fixed whatever was wrong.

"I can't get it back," Caitlin sounded defeated.

"How high are we?" String asked. If he was afraid he showed no sign of it.

"50,000 feet and climbing," she replied, not hiding her fear near as well. She continued to try fixing the controls, desperately switching them all to manual or just do anything helpful. Airwolf hit 80,000 feet and shuttered violently as it sped through the thin air.

"String, she can't go much farther; she's not meant to go this high," Caitlin warned.

"I know,"Hawke retorted, his frustration starting to show. "Just get me the controls back!"

Airwolf hit record heights before starting to descend. "Do you have control back?" Caitlin asked hopefully when she felt Airwolf beginning to descend.

"No, and we're going down, fast."

Airwolf's climb had ceased, but the relief hadn't lasted long. Next came a suicidal dive. The nose pointed straight down and the descent was even faster than their rapid accent. String tried to steady the ship, while hanging on with every ounce of strength he had to keep from passing out. He was sure this was going to be it. "So much for 'I always come back'," he said aloud, expecting some comment from Caitlin, but she was already passed out in the back. "Goodbye," he whispered almost silently to Caitlin, Dom, and Saint John, "Goodbye."

Airwolf's control suddenly returned to him, but the ground was only mere feet beneath them. Could he pull it out in time? The sickening feeling from the plummeting drop finally caught up to him. He ignored it as much as possible and yanked back on the stick so hard that if Airwolf hadn't already been vertical it probably would have been upside down. She leveled out only a few feet from the ground and made a rough landing on the cold ground beneath.

Another wave of sickness washed over Hawke as he reached to connect a call to Michael. He had just connected when he passed out.

* * *

Michael stood in his office utterly confused. He had been monitoring Airwolf's flight for the last few minutes, and try as he might he couldn't figure out why Airwolf had made a climb like that only to drop all the way back down at speeds very few could stay conscious for. He wasn't even sure Hawke could, but it looked as if Airwolf had made a bumpy but safe landing on the Alaskan coast.

Marella informed him that Airwolf had radioed in.

"Good," he said, "now I can ask Hawke what the hell he thinks he was doing." He walked over to the radio. "Airwolf come in." He received no answer. "Airwolf, do you read?" Still only silence.

Marella came back over giving exact coordinates to Airwolf's location. "They're landed off the Alaskan coast."

"Landed? That wasn't in the flight plan, was it?"

"No, sir."

"Damn. I'll keep trying to get a hold of Airwolf, you prepare a team in case we have to go in."

Michael tried repeatedly to radio Airwolf, but each time he was only greeted by silence. _Why would he radio in if he's not going to answer? _Michael wondered.

"Marella," he called, "has there been any change in Airwolf's location or status?"

Marella shook her head. "No, sir."

Michael sighed. "I haven't been able to get any answer either. Send the team in; I've got the feeling something's wrong."

Michael called Santini Air. He had been expecting Saint John who had stayed behind or the mechanic Everett to pick up, but instead he got Dominic.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, relief already flooding his voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Dom answered with his own question.

"What happened with Airwolf?"

"I don't know. String and Cait went, why is something wrong?"

"I think so," Michael replied solemnly. "We were monitoring their position when Airwolf suddenly climbed over 85,000 feet only to fall into a suicidal drop straight down. We believe it landed in one piece, but when we returned their radio, we received no answer."

"So String and Caitlin could be perfectly fine or they could be freezing to death somewhere in Alaska. That's great, just great!" Dom threw up his hands. "You have someone out there, right?"

"Of course."

Saint John walked into the room. "What's going on?" he questioned.

Dom explained the whole situation to him. "We've got to help him!" he exclaimed. He was about to suggest they get the Lady, only to remember that was the whole reason his brother and Caitlin were in Alaska to begin with. "At least he's got Cait and the Lady," he tried to console himself, "but there has to be something we can do."

"Right now I think all we can do is wait until the team radios back with some information," Michael stated.

* * *

Finally, Michael's team landed in Alaska. Some went on foot, but most searched from the air by helicopter. Despite the multitude of men looking, it took them almost another thirty minutes to find Airwolf hidden in the snow. The continuously falling snow had already piled high around Airwolf and the temperature was well below freezing. No one could live long in this kind of weather, but at least Airwolf had protected them from the wind and some of the cold.

One of the men radioed back to Michael, "We've found them. They're are being taken by helicopter to the nearest hospital, while we finish unburying Airwolf and send it back home."

"Ok, keep me informed of your progress."Michael directed, a frown of concern creasing his forehead.

The FIRM agents loaded the cold motionless bodies into an awaiting helicopter, then restarted their task of uncovering the world's only mach plus helicopter from what was trying to become the world's biggest snow pile.

By the time Airwolf was uncovered, an aircraft carrier had arrived to take her back to California. When it arrived, Dom volunteered to fly it back to the Lair. Michael had agreed after reminding him to do a thorough flight check since they still didn't know what had brought Airwolf down the first time.

The hydraulics hissed as he walked over. "That's my girl," he said fondly, "you took good care of String and Cait wherever they are ain't you baby?" His pre-flight check was almost complete, so far so good. Lastly, he checked the electronics inside. "What happened?" he asked aloud. All the electronics seemed to be out except the radio. A few minutes later he had her running well enough to get back to the Lair at least.

When he landed Saint John was waiting with the Jet Ranger. "How is everything?"

"Physically, everything is fine except the electronics, but something just doesn't feel quite right."

Saint John stared at him expecting more information.

"Oh, about Cait and String, they've been taken to a hospital up there. I wasn't really told how they were though."

Saint John looked disappointed.

"All I know is that they were both unconscious when they were picked up, but the Lady wasn't banged up too bad, so they're probably all right too. Besides, their fighters; they'll be out in no time."

* * *

The two stretchers carrying Caitlin and String were rushed past the neutral colored walls and into the emergency room. A few minutes later Michael was called by one of the nurses at the FIRM clinic.

"Both are undergoing treatment now," the nurse said, "We're doing all we can but…"

"But what?" Michael interrupted. "What's going on up there? And when will they be able to come home?"

"Caitlin O'Shaunessy is being treated for second stage hypothermia and minor frostbite; Hawke is, well, hopefully only in the early stages."

"Early stages of what?" Michael interrupted again.

"The third stage of hypothermia," she stated somberly.

Michael called back to the hangar and related the latest news.

"Momma mia," Dom exclaimed. "We're going up to see them."

"Fine, just remember that you can't take Airwolf," Michael reminded knowing that that would be their fastest way to get there and the most likely way he would choose.

"Why the hell not?" Dominic demanded.

"Because, we still don't know what's wrong with it, and we don't need a top secret military helicopter just sitting in a hospital parking lot."

Begrudgingly, Dominic agreed not to take Airwolf but was still determined to get there as fast as possible.

"Dom," Saint John began, "I know that right now it's really important for the hangar to be open so…"

Dom stopped him mid-sentence. "You're going to see your brother. I would loose everything I had to keep you and him alive and well. You'll see him, don't worry about that."

* * *

It was late the next morning before Dominic and Saint John arrived at the Alaskan hospital. Caitlin was already making good progress. Her body temperature was already almost back to normal, and she had regained most of her muscle coordination.

"Hey," Dom greeted, "How are you?"

"A little cold," she admitted shivering slightly, "but all things considered not too bad. How is String? I was passed out before we even landed."

"He's, uh," Saint John stammered, "We're going to see him next."

"Not good, eh?"

"Not from the sounds of it," Dom confirmed.

"But he'll make it," Saint John encouraged, hoping he sounded more certain than he felt.

After visiting with Caitlin for awhile, Saint John went to see his brother. As he entered the dimly lit room, he noticed a mountain of blankets resting on String - heated ones on the bottom and regular ones on top of those. He also had to receive regular shots of some warm liquid. The younger Hawke had monitors reading his pulse, breathing, and heart rate surrounding the bed where he laid only semi-conscious.

"String, can you hear me?" Saint John asked looking worriedly at the mass tangle of cords and tubes around his brother.

He gave a small grunt.

"Cait's alright; she was asking about you. Dom's talking to her now.

String tried to mumble something.

"What was that?"

"W-what hap-pened?" String struggled to say.

Saint John looked confused. String had to have been conscious to land Airwolf , if Caitlin was already out. So why didn't he remember? Before answering his brother's question, he flipped through the medical chart. Mild Amnesia.

"After you brought Airwolf down you passed out. Michael sent some people out to find you and they brought you here to recover."

"Where….is h-here?"

"An Alaskan hospital," Saint John answered. He looked at the multitude of monitors. His brother's pulse and breathing were slow and labored, yet his heart raced. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know." He stopped to take a somewhat deeper breath. "Just take c-care of C-Cait. D-don't worry 'bout me." He suddenly silenced and an alarm went off.

Immediately, doctors rushed in. "I'm going to have to ask you to please leave," one of the doctors said as they rushed to tend to his brother. Saint John nodded numbly and left the room. He walked back to Caitlin's room.

"How is he?" Caitlin and Dom asked at the same time.

"Not good," Saint John stated simply.

* * *

The next morning when Saint John and Dom came arrived back at the hospital, Caitlin was sitting up waiting in bed waiting for them. "Go see String. I want to know how he is and no one here will tell me a thing."

This time it was Dom who walked down the hall. Saint John had warned him about how bad off String was, but he obviously didn't give a very accurate description. Evidently, right before Saint John had to leave, he had gone into cardiac arrest. Now he was stabilized, but just the thought was very disturbing. Even the helicopter explosion which had almost killed him hadn't left him this weak. Currently, he was asleep; Dom knew that that was probably for the best, but it would have been nice to get some reassurance that he was actually still alive other than the quick, shallow breaths he took. After sitting with String for awhile, he headed back down to Caitlin's room to give the news.

"How is he?" Saint John asked worriedly. He knew something had to be wrong - the way the doctors rushed him away like that.

"I didn't get to talk with him, he was asleep," Dom answered. "But yesterday he evidently went into cardiac arrest."

"Cardiac arrest?!" Saint John had tried to brace himself for bad news, but he hadn't braced himself well enough. "But he's…." he hesitated briefly, trying to regain some of his composure, "he's gonna be alright thought, right?"

Dom took a moment to sit down in the plastic chair beside Caitlin's bed. "I hope so, Saint John. At least they say most of his symptoms from the hypothermia seem to be improving."

"That's good," Saint John said his gut unclenching somewhat. _He'd take whatever he could get, he thought._

* * *

Two weeks later, Caitlin was being discharged from the hospital after making a near full recovery. "You know, I won't be good for any Airwolf missions if this keeps up. I'll be scared of deserts and cold tundra," she said good naturally.

"Yeah, hopefully this bad luck streak will end or it will be the end of this Airwolf business for all of us," Saint John said seriously.

String had finally started to make some progress, but it was slow and tedious. Laying in a hospital bed for almost a month had left him weakened and without much stamina; that would not stop him though. He was determined to escape this neutral colored nightmare.

Finally, he convinced the doctors to let him go by promising to take it easy at his peaceful cabin for awhile, and that he'd stay in that warm California sun instead of the cold Alaskan tundra.

* * *

He arrived back at the cabin early the next morning. He still didn't have a whole lot of energy, but it was slowly returning to him. He sat playing his cello peacefully and watched the sunset.

Caitlin and Dom came over a couple days later. They enjoyed a nice dinner then took cups of coffee and gathered around the fireplace. All of them could have used a few days like this, sitting around , drinking coffee, and not having much of anything that had to be done. However life goes on and so must work - that could wait until morning though.

"Hey String, did you ever figure out what was wrong with our Lady?''

"No, she just took control, climbed to 86,000 feet, then dropped. When I regain control I had less than a hundred feet to pull her up-almost didn't make it- and we still had a rough landing," He answered. "Maybe tomorrow we can take a look at her."

"Yeah, right after we get some work done at the hangar."

* * *

String worked on the pile of paperwork that was collecting dust on the desk in the small Santini Air office while Dom worked on the Jet Ranger. Saint John and Caitlin were taking a charter flight and wouldn't be back until late that afternoon. It seemed to be a typical day, nothing exciting, but not too bad. Around five he and Dom locked up the hangar and left in the jeep toward the Valley.

The jeep drove over the rocky dirt road until they had reached the spot. After pausing for a moment to take in the beauty, they walked inside and began a thorough check.

"Dom," String called from the other side of Airwolf, "come check this out."

Dominic walked around the nose of the black helicopter that hid in the late afternoon shadows. "What is it, kid?"

He pointed to the armor plating under one of the stubby little wings. A black box stood out against the white under belly.

"What the hell is that?" Dom asked angrily.

"I'm guessing it's the source of our problems," String answered cooly.

"How can you be so calm about this thing that almost killed you and Cait?"

String shrugged absently.

They disconnected the little box and checked for anything else. After they were sure that there weren't anymore, they climbed into their seats in Airwolf's cockpit and ascended into the sky.

"Everything is green back here," Dom said approvingly.

"Yeah," he let out a sigh, "it was last time ,too up until she tried to kill us."

"Such an optimist," Dom said sarcastically.

Airwolf screamed through the air and disappeared beyond the horizon. The test run had gone so smoothly that neither one of them saw a reason to do anymore work and quietly returned to the Lair. Once Airwolf was back in position, String climbed into the jeep and waited for Dom.

"You alright, kid?" Dom asked, noticing String hadn't taken his usual position as driver.

"Yeah, just tired," he blinked sleepily.

Dom drove back to the hangar, then flew String back to the cabin. He was tired, but thought it was better for him to take String home rather than let the almost asleep younger man fly home alone.

"Thanks for the ride," String said leaving the helicopter. "Hey, I know you've got to be tired too. You can stay the night if you want. I'll even let you have the bed if Saint John hasn't already taken it; I'll probably just crash on the couch on the way in."

"Nah, thanks, but I think I'll pass this time," Dom replied yawning. The cabin wasn't set up to sleep many and two was already pushing it.

* * *

It was almost eleven the next morning before Dom came to pick them up. He flew over the lake and land gently on the dock.

"You guys up?" he asked as he walked in the front door.

"We've been up," Saint John informed him with a smile. He and his brother had taken advantage of the extra time to talk, and it had become a rather interesting conversation.

"Well let's get going then."

They all climbed into the waiting red, white, and blue Jet Ranger.

Once at Santini Air, Stringfellow and Saint John returned to their conversation. They talked about their past childhood, the Vietnam War, and what had been happening in more recent months.

A phone call interrupted their conversation. String answered it and after a few minutes hung up and returned his attention to Saint John. "Personal business," he explained. "Uh, is it possible that you could have a son, about twelve?" String asked out of the blue.

Saint John stared questioningly at his brother for a long moment. "Hunh?" he asked dumbfounded. "Why would you ask that?"

"Almost six months ago, while I was still searching for you, Michael found a boy, Le van Hawke. He had been living with his aunt and Darren McBride after coming to America; his mother was Vietnamese and had married an American. His aunt had pictures of you and one of your rings but said she'd never met you and didn't know if you were his father or not.

Saint John sat quietly, as if trying to figure out what to tell his brother.

"Later Min, the boy's aunt, was killed. Le had no more family so I was planning to adopt him. He was worried that if you ever came back and he wasn't your so that I wouldn't love him anymore though," String explained. "I told him that if you weren't his father, I'd be his dad."

Saint John looked stunned at the new information that had been given to him. String had always had a soft spot for kids, but he never gone this far. His thoughts turned inwardly for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I did have a relationship with a Vietnamese woman. I guess it's possible she could have had a son, but I was reassigned and I never saw her again. I never knew it, if she did." He looked away. "You said this was only six months ago?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the boy, Le?''

"That's what the phone call was about. He went to camp over the summer. Can't say I was too excited about the idea, but he really wanted to go. When he was supposed to be picked up, I was in the hospital after the helicopter explosion, and he went to stay with some friends. He was supposed to come back awhile ago, but there was that incident in Alaska."

"Sounds like he has been through a lot, like us. Maybe he is a true Hawke," Saint John added with a slight smile.

"I'm going to pick him up in a little while, maybe you'd like to…"

"Saint John," Dom said entering the room and interrupting the conversation unintentionally, "Could you do that commercial with me today? Cait took the day off and String here says he has a very important errand to run."

Saint John looked at his brother awkwardly. " I gues it'll have to wait," he said apologetically.

Stringfellow shrugged and left the room. Dom herded Saint John out to the Jet Ranger and String took the jeep by himself.

* * *

Two hours later, String arrived at a modest two story house where Le was staying. He parked the jeep in the driveway and climbed out.

Le ran out to greet him. "Uncle String! I missed you so much." He picked up his bag and thanked his hosts before climbing into the jeep. "I've got so much to tell you," he said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too," String replied, "luckily we've got awhile to talk on the way back to the hangar."

Le spent the next thirty minutes telling of his experiences at camp and his time with the Thompson's. Before String could even start explaining, Le asked another question. "Uncle String, why did I have to stay with the Thompson's so long? I had fun, but I missed you. I thought you were going to pick me up from camp, and we could go back to the cabin."

"That was the plan, but something came up."

Le looked away, but String knew what he was thinking.

"Half-Pint, don't worry, I still love you."

"Then why didn't you come back for so long?" Le asked angrily.

Hawke couldn't figure out anyway to get around the truth without upsetting him even more so he decided to tell him. "I was in the hospital. Caitlin wasn't sure I would make it and she had her hands full just trying to take care of me and Dom," he paused, "After that you were supposed to be able to come back, but Cait and I had a little accident, and I was stuck in an Alaskan hospital for a month with hypothermia."

Any anger in Le's eyes had vanished and been replaced with worry and fear. "But you're ok now, right Uncle String?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Le sat silently allowing the new information to soak in.

"Half-Pint, I've got more to tell you if you're interested."

Le looked up worriedly, "more bad news?"

"No, this is good news."

"Ok, what?" he asked with a hint of anticipation.

"You remember Caitlin and Dom, right?''

He received a nod in response.

"After Dom and I were hurt and in the hospital, Caitlin and some other guy named Mike went to Germany to free some American captives. With them was my brother, possibly your father.

* * *

The jeep pulled up to the side of the hangar. "We're back," he said looking around. "Doesn't look like they're back yet, you wanna take the chopper back to the cabin?"

"Sure."

The helicopter landed smoothly on the dock and Tet came out to greet them. String patted him on the head before going inside to start fixing dinner. Le came in after playing with Tet for awhile. String called Caitlin to invite her over for dinner.

"Lonely at that beautiful cabin all by yourself?" Caitlin teased.

"No, more of a family reunion," he answered with a bit of amusement.

"Oh all right, if I have to come," She joked.

"You don't have to, but you'll be sorry if you don't."

"I'll come. This family reunion thing sounds kind of interesting, and you know I just love the idea of you cooking for me."

"See you around six."

"I'll be there."

* * *

By six-thirty, Caitlin, Dom, and Saint John had shown up at the cabin. String had set the table while Le had gone upstairs to take a shower. They gathered in the living room next to the bar.

"Sinj, you remember that conversation we had earlier?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"He's here."

Caitlin and Dom looked at each other confusedly. "You want to tell us what's going on?" Dom questioned.

String ignored their question and without explanation went up to the loft. He returned a few minutes later.

"He's coming."

Stringfellow had just sat back down on the couch when Le van Hawke started down the stairs. Dom and Caitlin got up to hug him and welcome him back. String turned curiously to see his brother's expression, but he wasn't there anymore. Silently slipped outside to look for his brother. Saint John was sitting on a tree stump staring into the pink and orange rayed sunset.

"You ok?"he asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just weird." Saint John replied with a sigh. "You, Dom, and Cait all know him. I don't even know him and he could be my son! What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked angrily. Throwing up his hands in a gesture reminiscent of Dom, he exclaimed in frustration, "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like he would forgive me for leaving him all those years ago."

"Sinj, it's not like that. You had no choice and I tried to explain that; besides I think he was pretty excited about meeting you, father or not."

"But it will never be the same.'

"Are you mad at me?" String asked his brother suddenly.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because I left you in Vietnam."

"There wasn't anything you could have done, and I heard you came back multiple times anyway.You did the best you could. It just happened, it's not like you planned it that way,"Saint John stated wearily.

"That's my point!" String exclaimed. "You're not mad at me cause I didn't have a choice. Neither did you, if your honest with yourself. Would you have hunted for him if you'd known?"

"You know I would!"he exclaimed."

"Well, then..."

"I guess you're probably right," Saint John conceded, "but it's still weird that I don't even know him."

"Don't worry about that. If he's your son, I assume he'll be living with you, and if he isn't then I'll raise him and he'll stay at the cabin. Either way he's living at the cabin."

"String, you know we can't do this forever. There's only one bed…" Saint John began.

String ignored the statement and held up a hand signaling him to be quiet. His extraordinary hearing picked up a sound far in the distance. "We've got company, and it's not Michael or his angels." He walked quickly back to the cabin with his brother at his heels. "Watch the window," he ordered anyone listening, we've got company and I'm not expecting anyone.'' Dom shrugged figuring it was Michael and that String was just overreacting, but soon realized that wasn't the case. Stringfellow checked his gun to make sure it was loaded, then tossed the one from under the bar to his brother. He crept back outside, this time hiding in a nearby bush.

The incoming plane swept through the air and began shooting. Hawke held his position until he realized the pilot knew exactly where he was. He knew he had to stay away from the cabin to prevent anyone else from getting hurt until he noticed the plane's other armament-sidewinders. _They aren't here to take just me out_ he thought to himself. Again shooting rang out in the night.

Hawke ran for the cabin, threw open the door, and tumbled inside. "Get down!" he warned. Only a second later, shots were fired at the cabin. "Anyone hurt?" he asked. Everyone uttered a 'no.' "Then let's get out of here." String led to way out the back and deep into the woods. It took a good bit of walking, but they reached the safety of the mountains. The guns of the plane had ceased, a couple of missiles were fired, then it disappeared into the night sky.

"Damn pilot tried to kill us," String muttered angrily. "If I'd had the Lady I would have blown him straight to hell."

"We're all ok, that's what matters," Caitlin tried soothe him.

"We're all alive this time," he corrected her. "Last time, you and I almost didn't make it and I'm not looking forward to a third time."

Once they were satisfied the plane wasn't coming back, they hiked back to the cabin, or what was left of it. String climbed over a pile of debris that had once comprised his cabin. Over half of his priceless art collection was destroyed, only few remained intact next to his cello. Otherwise, almost all the furniture was ruined as well as a good portion of the walls themselves. The radio and satellite phone were also unusable.

"Let's check the Jet Ranger," Dom suggested, "maybe we can use the radio in it."

All five walked out to where the Santini Air helicopter was parked. Bullet holes riddled the sides and her roters hung askew. Saint John gave a skeptical look as Dom tried the radio. "It's hopeless, we're stuck out here," Dom said confirming the radio was useless and throwing it down in frustration.

"How long did you say it takes to get to town on foot?" Saint John asked his brother.

"About three of four days," Stringfellow replied.

Caitlin objected. "We should all stay together. Maybe Michael will want us or something."

"Sorry, Cait, Michael doesn't even know Airwolf is safe to fly again, and we have no idea how long it will be before someone comes out here."

Saint John agreed, "We really don't have a choice but to go."

The two Hawke brothers packed the few useful items they could salvage and set off toward town.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER….

"I'm hungry," Le complained.

"I know, I know, by now Hawke and Saint John have probably reached town and are on their way to pick us up.

Dom looked a little less certain, but right now their only option was to wait and hope. No edible food was left in the cabinets or refrigerator, and it was starting to get cold, but they had no other options.

String collapsed on the ground. Although he had regained much of his strength, his recent lengthy hospital stays hadn't done good things for his stamina. They'd only slept a total of six hours over the last three days trying to cover the ground as fast as possible, and by now both men were exhausted.

"How much farther?" Saint John gasped between breaths."

"Probably only about a mile," his brother answered. He knew that he was dehydrated and needed to rest before he passed out, but right now Dom, Cait, and Le were on the top of his priority list. "Come on, let's go,"he said pushing to his feet tiredly.

Less than an hour later they were seated in Michael's office. Saint John was working hard to regain coherence after three days of almost non-stop strenuous hiking, but his message was important and he to get his message out.

Michael noticed how hot and tired they looked and ordered his assistant to bring them something to drink. "What can I do for you?" Michael asked cordially.

"Hopefully a lot," String answered.

"Dom, Cait, and Le are stranded at the cabin. Someone tried to kill us," Saint John explained his vision wavering slightly. By now he was very light headed.

"The cabin is toast and so is the Jet Ranger." String felt as if he would pass out any second, "We had to hike." He pressed a shaking hand to his forehead before he slumped down into the chair, unconscious.

Saint John knew it was against his better instincts, but tried to walk across the room to help his brother. He swayed dizzily, then also collapsed. Dumbfounded Michael gaped at the two brothers collapsed in his office.

"Marella!" Michael yelled. "In here now, and get me some help!"

* * *

Dom and Caitlin leaned against a fallen tree in the dimming sunlight. "Looks like we'll be out here another night," Caitlin said gloomily.

Dom sat still for a moment before giving his input. "Maybe not."

Two white helicopters appeared in the distance.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see those FIRM snow bunnies."

They landed in a clearing near the remains of the cabin since the dock was already full. One of Michael's aids got out and handed each of them a bottle of water and a snack. "Ready to go home?"

"More than ready."

Dom was dropped off at his apartment where he had a big dinner, Caitlin and Le joining him. Afterwards he headed off to bed exhausted from the past several days ordeal. Caitlin volunteered to take Le with her.

"Are Uncle String and Saint John, alright?" Le asked sleepily.

"I'm sure they are," Caitlin answered secretly wondering herself why they hadn't shown up or at least called, not to mention where they would stay the night. "Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm bushed."

* * *

String awoke to find himself lying on a sofa in Michael's office. On the other laid Saint John. Marella smiled, "Finally decided to rejoin the world of the living, Mr. Hawke?"

String sat motionless on the couch trying to remember what had happened. "Are they ok?"

Saint John started to stir.

"Actually, I'm more worried about you two," she handed each of them a glass of water. "Dehydrated and exhausted, what exactly were you doing?"

"Told you, we were stranded at the cabin. Saint John and I hiked all the way back. Only six hours of sleep and no food."

"How long were you out there? And why didn't you have any food?" Marella queried.

"Three days, there wasn't much food left especially after the cabin was hit. We left what little there was with Dom, Cait, and Le."

Marella mentally kicked herself, of course they left the food. She should have know better than to think these two would take the food and leave; talking about the cabin, given to Stringfellow and Saint John Hawke by their grandfather, that now lay in ruins wasn't going to help matters any either. Marella decided to change the subject, "I'm sure you're both pretty hungry, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Caitlin woke early the next morning still worrying about String and Saint John. _They're fine,_ she told herself._ Otherwise how would they have gotten a hold of Michael to arrange for her, Dom, and Le to be picked up?_

She started making some eggs and put bread in the toaster.

Le stumbled into the room blinking sleepily. "Morning, Cait."

Caitlin set the table for breakfast and just pretended it was like any other normal day-if there was such a thing around here.

Dom was already waiting at the hangar with String and Saint John when she pulled up. "Are you ready to go?" Dom asked impatiently, "We're late already."

String and Saint John obediently climbed into the Jet Ranger while Dom, Caitlin, and Le climbed into the jeep.

The Santini Air helicopter landed at the film site before the jeep could show up so the brothers prepared to film the commercial. Saint John flew high in the sky. "Ready to started filming?"

"Yeah," String answered. The commercial scene was filmed beautifully the first time. "Let's get this film back down there," String said after the filming was complete.

Saint John started his decent toward the ground. He landed smoothly and got out to drop off the film. A bullet hit the ground halfway between the chopper and the building Saint John had almost made it to. He ran to the building dodging bullets along the way. String blinked. In the second his eyes were closed his brother had gone down and was lying in a puddle of blood on the ground. String didn't even allow himself time to think, already knowing every minute could be critical to his brother's life. No one else was around except the people in the film building, but they wouldn't be of any help and it would take an ambulance too long to get out here. The best option was definatly to fly; only it was too bad he only had the Jet Ranger instead of the Lady.

* * *

"Turbos," Dom called out. Caitlin engaged the turbos and before Dom even had a chance to press the button, Airwolf shot off through the sky. "Let's go get String and… oh my-" he interrupted his own sentence. Dom quickly landed Airwolf directly in front of String who by now was covered in sticky blood.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"Saint John- help me get him into Airwolf."

Less than a minute later, Saint John was loaded into the back of Airwolf and Caitlin radioed for a team of doctors to be waiting on the roof of the hospital. String climbed into the pilot's seat.

"You sure you're ok?" Dom asked glancing uneasily at the sticky blood covering the upset younger man.

"Fine."

Airwolf growled as she ascended into the sky and rocketed toward the hospital. "Caitlin, give me full power."

"You got it."

He grew more nervous as he could practically feel his brother growing weaker and weaker. "I need more power."

"You got it all."

"Remove the safety parameters." Airwolf screamed across the sky pushing mach 2, only slowing as they approached the hospital roof. Doctors hurried over and quickly unloaded Saint John and rushed him into the emergency room. Caitlin finally climbed out of Airwolf to stand beside the two men. "Michael's on his way," she informed them.

* * *

Michael stared at String who was still wearing his blood covered clothing. "Did I miss something? " he asked bemusedly." I haven't been in to see your brother yet, but it looks to me like you should be the one in the hospital."his concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. Unfortunately, none of this is my blood."

"Unfortunately?" Michael asked with confusion.

"Yeah, then some of it wouldn't have to be Saint John's."Hawke replied with his usual lack of aplomb. Turning he strode off to leave Michael standing there gaping at his back.

String had gotten changed and waited impatiently for the doctors to let him see his brother. "He has lost a lot of blood and is very weak due to multiple gunshot wounds some of them near major arteries," the doctor warned."It's going to be touch and go I'm afraid, Mr. Hawke."

Nodding, Hawke absorbed his words each one slamming into his sole.

Stringfellow Hawke stepped quietly into the hospital room. _How ironic,he thought_. Recently he'd been the one in the hospital and now he was the one visiting Saint John. Saint John had already received a blood transfusion and had microsurgery in the short time he was there. Saint John was partially awake, but String could tell he was maxed out on painkillers which probably wasn't a bad thing considering what he'd just been through.

String gazed at him with intent blue eyes. "I'm going to get whoever did this. I swear I will." He hugged his brother gently and left the room. He swung himself into Airwolf's pilot seat and lifted off.

Hawke had said he'd only be a minute visiting his brother, yet he hadn't come back yet. "Where's Uncle String?" Le asked.

"He said he was visiting Saint John, but he's not there anymore," Dom answered as he came down the hallway.

"What do you mean he's not there anymore?" Michael interrogated.

"Just that."

"He probably went after the ones that shot Saint John!" Caitlin exclaimed seriously. "I think they were just trying to get Saint John out of the picture so that String would go after them alone, but going alone would be suicide."

"We'd better get to him and fast."

Michael immediately radioed Airwolf. "Hawke, come in."

"Not a chance Michael. These guys are going down."

"You can't do it alone-not without killing yourself."

"I promised Saint John I would get these guys. I'll do whatever it takes," he replied with determination.

"Hawke, don't do this to yourself or anyone else. We can help," Michael stated in exasperation.

Silent, Hawke thought for a long minute about his advice. Finally, he met Michael's gaze and answered,

"Fine, but only Dom is coming."

Airwolf landed hastily on the hospital roof again. Dom climbed inside and slid the helmet on. "Let's go get 'em."

Airwolf raised off the roof and retracted the landing gear then screamed through the air. Hawke's eyes were set in determination as he searched the horizon for any trace as to where his enemies might have gone. Nothing. "They're out there somewhere and they're going to pay for what they've done."

* * *

A beeping noise indicated Airwolf was receiving a radio transmission. He almost ignored it knowing it was probably Michael telling him to come back before he killed himself, but maybe he had information on these murderers. "What is it?" he asked impatiently after he decided to accept the transmission.

"Mr. Hawke, you know you are no match for me. Your brother won't live and you know it, and that kid and your other little friend will not be safe much longer. Surrender yourself now and I will let the others go free," a voice said over the radio.

"No way in hell am I going to let you kill any of them," String returned angrily.

"If you wish to play hard, hard you shall get," the other voice cackled.

Directly in front of Airwolf another aircraft appeared. "It's a Mi-24 armed to the teeth," Dom reported, "and I think he's got backup. Two MiG-25's have been identified in the nearby area."

"You'll get what you deserve," the other pilot promised menacingly.

For the first time, doubt crept into his mind. "Dom, I'm going to let you out in that park straight below us," String informed, "just incase I don't come back in one piece."

"Kid, I'm in this to the end," Dom objected.

"Dom."

"I said I'm in this to the end. Last time I tried to back out I almost lost you and Caitlin; besides going up against stuff like that you'll need a good engineer.

"Let the fun begin," the other pilot announced over the radio.

He fired an armor piercing missile toward Airwolf then called in the MiG's. Airwolf rolled toward the right avoiding the missile.

"Three more on our six," Dom reported. "I'll try to jam them." The missiles quickly closed in on them. "Two jammed, but the thirds still on target." String directed Airwolf in a tight turn to the left behind the side of a mountain. The missile collided with a violent crash into the mountain. When he came out from behind it on the other side, he fired a copperhead and the Mi-24 went down in a fiery ball of smoke. Just the MiG's left. Airwolf went into a power climb. Airwolf passed the MiG's ceiling and continued higher. After a moment, String took Airwolf back down this time behind the MiG's.

"Dom, two hellfires."

"Hellfires ready," Dom confirmed.

He fired both missiles and made two direct hits. Both MiG's exploded and their remains fell to the ground.

"All fields clear," Dom said.

"Let's go."

String offered to drop Dom back off at the hospital, but he politely declined.

"You go. I'll take the Lady back and get to the hospital as soon as I can."

* * *

String walked back into the hospital waiting room. Caitlin ran over to greet him and instinctively gave him a quick peck on the cheek along with her hug. "I thought we'd lost you; you were gone so long."

"It took us a little while to take care of the Hind and the MiGs, but we managed." He abruptly changed the subject. "Has there been any change with Saint John?" his usually impassive mask was filled with concern.

"The doctors said he's lucky to be alive at all. They don't know how much or how fast he'll recover, if he does recover."she said uneasily, her eyes meeting his.

String hesitantly slumped into the room, his stomach tied in knots. Saint John's bandaged body lay limply in the hospital bed.

"We got 'em," He told his brother who was probably still to drugged to have a clue what was going on anyway. He hoped his curse of anyone he loved dying would just go away, but it wasn't looking good. Lately, people had been after them a lot. He and Dom had almost been killed, someone rigged Airwolf causing he and Caitlin to have a close call with death due to hypothermia. Even now, though he had killed those who tried to kill him, they were slowly killing him through Saint John dying and him not being able to do a thing about it.

As he came back to the waiting room, Dom tried to comfort him, but he would have no part of it.

By then it was late and everyone piled into the jeep. Dom dropped Caitlin off at her apartment before heading home. String and Le stayed with Dom since the cabin still lay in ruins. Le immediately fell asleep on the sofa in the living room and Dom disappeared into his own room leaving String to shuffle down the hallway to his old bedroom. It looked just like when they had left. Memories flooded over him and he just wanted to cry. Saint John had always meant so much to him and now he was slowly slipping away. He could gradually feel himself dying along with his brother, only dying didn't seem too bad if it would end this suffering.

* * *

Over the next few days String seemed to withdraw from the world. He hardly ate anything and talked even more rarely than usual; he almost seemed to disappear into himself. Caitlin pretty much had to take care of Le on her own with String acting like that and Dom trying to balance the hangar and spending time with Saint John at the hospital.

It was almost a week later before String finally forced himself to go back up to the hospital. Despair ate at his sole. The doctors said that they had done all they could for Saint John and only time would tell if he would recover. The best thing for him now was love, rest, prayer, and a little fresh air. _The cabin, _String thought, _it would be perfect if it was usable._

Saint John appeared to be sleeping in the bed facing the window. String pulled up a chair and sat down beside him.

Saint John wasn't asleep though. He gave a weak smile at seeing his brother again until he saw String was unshaved, needing a haircut, and a sad look of despair filled his eyes. "String," he muttered.

String bolted upright at the sound of his name. No one was in the room besides Saint John and he. "Sinj?"he cried in astonishment.

"Yeah," he answered. "What happened to you? And where is everyone else?"

String suddenly looked ashamed at his unkemptness. "Dom's at the hangar. I guess that's where Le and Cait are too."

"You don't know?" Saint John asked in shock. "I thought you were going to take care of Le, that you'd always love him."

String brought himself back into reality. Saint John was right; he wouldn't do anyone any good moping around. "You doing any better?" he asked with deep concern.

"Yeah," Saint John heaved a sigh. "I think I'll be ok,given some time." Pausing he hesitated, "but I'd really like to get out of here. Remember, you're not the only one that doesn't like these places," he said with a small smile. "You wouldn't know of any places I could escape to?"

"I'll work on that," String promised. "You just work on getting better."he said feeling the sick clutch of grief leave his heart for the first time in days.

"I'm working on it. I'm already off most of the painkillers," Saint John replied with a smirk.

"That's great. Wait, you're what??"

Saint John revealed his stash of hidden unused pain pills. "Just don't tell the doctor. I don't' like being so drugged up that I don't have a clue."

* * *

Hawke hitched a ride back to Dom's apartment where he showered, shaved, and put on fresh clothes. Now about the cabin.

Michael sat in his white office chair staring out the window at the sunset. "Sir, you have a visitor," Marella announced, "It's Hawke."

"Hawke?" Michael repeated as a question. Dominic had told him not to assign Hawke any missions while he was in this depressed state, fearful he might do something rash.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, send him in."

Hawke entered the room and sat down in a nearby chair. "I have some business I need to settle with you."

Michael noticed the change in the younger man and wondered what had happened. "What it is?"

"These Airwolf missions. You said that after Saint John was found you would pay us if we continued to do the missions for you. I'd like to collect my pay now, in the form of a new Jet Ranger."

"A new Jet Ranger?"

"Yeah. To replace the one that got destroyed in the incident at the cabin."

* * *

Dom sat alone in the small office at the hangar. He glanced at the multitude of pictures that littered the wall and corner of his desk. Many good times had been captured in those pictures, lately no pictures had been added, but he hadn't seen much reason to. He was loosing the two that were practically his sons. One was literally dying in the hospital and the other was slowly slipping with him and there wasn't a thing he ould do to stop it. Sighing he rested his head in his hands,

Caitlin came back in with Le. "Sorry I took so long, Dom getting Le from school. I got stuck in some traffic."

"Maybe next time you should just take the chopper, then you won't have to worry about all that traffic," Dom joked half-heartedly.

"Nah, I thought I'd leave it in case you needed it since you only have one now."

"Normally String would… how is he anyway? He didn't say a thing to me all morning, and he looked tired. I don't think he slept at all last night either," Dom added sadly. "Maybe someone should stay with him. Lately he hasn't seemed any better, maybe even more depressed."

"That's the other thing, he wasn't there."

"Wasn't there?" Dom asked in worry.

"No sign of him at the hospital either," Caitlin confirmed.

"We need to find him and fast," Dom said anxiously.

"Uncle Dom, I thought you only had one red, white, and blue helicopter now," Le commented curiously.

"Yeah that's right."

"Then what's that?" he querried pointing to the sky.

Dom went outside to get a better look at the approaching helicopter. It definatly looked like a Santini Air helicopter, but his remaining Jet Ranger was inside the hangar. "I don't know," he answered at last.

The helicopter descended slowly and landed right in front of the hangar door. Dom ran over to see who it was and was surprised to see Stringfellow Hawke getting out if it. "String!" he embraced the boy in a hug. "Boy you're a sight for sore eyes let me tell you! What's this beauty?"

"Your Jet Ranger."

"No, it can't be. I saw it. There was no patching that bird.'

"No, your new Jet Ranger." He fiddled with something in his pocket and finally pulled out a large check, "and this is your pay for working for Michael."

"Dom gaped at the sizable check now resting in his hands. "But the chopper?"

"Sorry, I can't stay. I've got some business to finish before the the day's up. I'll see you at the apartment tonight." String borrowed the jeep and drove back to Dom's apartment to pick up one of the paintings he'd salvaged before driving off again.

Caitlin slumped into a chair. Taking care of Le, visiting Saint John in the hospital, working at the hangar, and worrying about String was a lot of work, and it was defintly taking its toll on her. Someone pounded on her apartment door. "Just a minute," she yelled. Caitlin shuffled down the hallway and pulled the heavy door open to her visitor. "String!" she embraced him in a fierce hug. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" She saw that he looked much better than last time she saw him-like he actually had something to care about. "Dom finally told you to clean up and get your act together?"

"No, Saint John did.''

Caitlin had been to the hospital earlier that day and although he'd been asleep, she had talked to the doctors and she knew how much medicine he was taking. He couldn't have been with it enough to have an actual conversation.

"String," she said gently, "Saint John, well you know he..."

"I know," he interrupted, "I know what he's supposed to be taking, and I know that he wants out of that place. And I know I'm going to help him get out of there. Believe me, Cait, I talked to him today."

"Hawke," she said worrying her lower lip in concern. "If you knew what he was taking you'd have to know he is too drugged to know anything more difficult than two plus two."

"Maybe if he were actually taking it." Hawke rebuted. " Now where is Le? He and I have some work to do so that I can get that new chopper back to the hangar."

She gaped at him, wondering if perhaps in all the tumult she really had lost her mind.Calling Le from the stairs she then turned back to ask, "What new chopper?"

"The new Santini Air Jet Ranger."

Le appeared. "Uncle String!" he crowed excitedly. " I knew you'd come back for me."

The shiny new helicopter landed in the clearing next to where the cabin had been. String and Le spent the next two hours until sunset salvaging what they could and clearing out the rest. It was dark by the time they left, but now the cabin was ready to be rebuilt.

"Some of Michael's men will be over here tomorrow," String explained, "they're gonna start working on fixing the cabin with a few renevations.

* * *

A WEEK LATER….

String again walked down the corridors to his brother's room. "Hey Sinj, how you doing?" he greeted.

"Better," he replied, "but still really sore and definatly ready to get out of here."

"Nothing a bit of time at a cabin retreat in the mountains couldn't fix," the younger Hawke said with a gleam in his eyes. "You ready to go?"

"Now you sound like a commercial. I'll admit it would be nice, but isn't the cabin, well you know, kind of destroyed?"

"It's what!?" String exclaimed in mock disbelief. "They trashed my cabin again? Hey wait, how would you know? I was just up there and it was fine then."

"You got it fixed?" Saint John stared at his brother in shock.

"Of course, I have to have somewhere to put whats left of my art collection and a Stratavious cello. Only, I didn't just fix it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to wait until you see it," String replied with a sly grin.

Saint John struggled into a sitting position and with his brother's help was absconded with a wheelchair to the elevator.

"I hope you took some of those pain killers or I'll have you overdosing on Tylenol," String said noticing the bandaged leg and shoulder where Saint John had been shot and already knowing about the sensitive graze near his ribs.

"Even I'm not that stupid. Of course ,I'll take all the pain I can bear as opposed to being so drugged out of my head I haven't got a clue what's going on. At least getting drunk you can have the fun of doing it with friends."

"Point taken,"Hawke admitted wryly. Perhaps he was right about a few things.

* * *

The Santini Air helicopter landed gently on the dock outside the newly rebuilt cabin. "It looks really nice,'' Saint John remarked in stunned astonishment. "How in the world did you pay for this all?"

"I sold one of the paintings for the cabin and used my Airwolf pay for the Jet Ranger. Just wait until you see the inside." Hawke crowed excitedly. The set up was similar to how it previously was, but two extra bedrooms and a bathroom were now located downstairs and the loft had an extra bedroom. "At least for now I guess you'll get one of the downstairs bedrooms and I'll take mine upstairs. That leaves one for Le and one for our current company."

"Our current company?"

"Yeah, someone always seems to be overhere for something."


End file.
